


GrandLine Academy

by kawaiitohruchan



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiitohruchan/pseuds/kawaiitohruchan
Summary: A series of cringy oneshots I wrote at the age of 10. The characters are OOC and the oneshots are very short. School AU.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nami
Kudos: 3





	1. Luffy's Hat RIPPED!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: These are a series of cringy oneshots I wrote when I was 10. Here's a warning, they are super cringy and the characters are OOC. These oneshots are really short. This is a School AU, by the way. I'm not going to correct the grammatical errors, I'll just post them as it is.

"NAMI!!!!"

  
"Yes Luffy?"

  
"Can I spend time with you? Zoro won't let me use katanas!!"

  
Nami nod and lets Luffy in her chair.

  
"Yeah!" Luffy said with a smile that matches his bounty photo.

  
Nami smiled back and sat on Luffy's lap happily.

  
"Yo Luffy.." Zoro said opening the door "I found your- Nami are you sitting on Luffy's lap?"

  
"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

  
"No." Zoro countinued. "Luffy I found your hat, It seems that it was ripped."

  
"NANI?!" Luffy bellowed.

  
"I wonder who could've done that..."

  
"I'll sew it..." Nami whispered

  
"What?"

  
"O-Oh! Nothing" Nami said blushing a bit.

  
Luffy was pretty much unhappy for the rest of the day and didn't eat a single bite of food.

  
In the middle of the night everyone was asleep. Except for Nami. Nami quietly went to Luffy's room and took his beloved strawhat. Then She went to her room to sew the ripped up hat. Nami kissed the hat and left it by Luffy's door. And peacefully went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That was the first oneshot! Cringe, I know. Thankfully it's not as bad as the fanfictions I've written for other series. Still cringe though.


	2. On The Way To GrandLine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It gets worse the more you read. I'm cringing so hard.

"Luffy its your turn to check the mail." Nami said while making breakfest.

  
"Aww Why cant Zoro do it?" Luffy whined

  
"Zoro's always sleeping." Nami said

  
"Do it and I'll give you a mountain load of meat."

  
"MEAT!!!" Luffy ran out the door

  
"Yo! I found 3 envelopes in the mail!"

  
Nami snatches the envelopes and looks through them.

  
"YAY!!!" Nami cheered. "We got into GrandLine Academy!"

  
"So your leaving us?" Luffy said a bit sadly.

  
"No! Your coming with me! We all got accepted!"

  
"Yay!" Luffy and Nami held hands and danced happily. (a friendly kind of dance)

  
"It seems that grandline isn't so far from here.."

  
**Note: This takes place in East Blue.**


	3. Boa Hancock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am not really familiar with AO3 so you might see notes from previous chapters. Also this is where it gets even MORE cringy.

Luffy, Zoro and Nami have made it to grandline Academy. They are now being toured by Boa Hancock and Sanji

  
**Hancock's POV**  
"Hello nice to meet you." The tangeriene girl said.

  
"Oi." Said the mugiwara (Strawhat)

  
"Hey." Said the Marimo.

  
"Hi you must be the new students." I said staring at the Mugiwara.

  
"Hello... Pretty lady..." Sanji said with hearts in his eyes.

  
"Don't flirt!" I snapped.

  
"Hurry up and show us around!" Zoro said impaiently.

  
Nami kicks Zoro

  
"Don't be rude!"

  
~~~

  
"Last but not least the dorms." Hanock said

  
"Sadly, Nami-swan and Luffy will be sharing a dorm."

  
"What?!" Nami said. Blushing very hard.

  
"And Zoro will share with me." Sanji said.

  
"Hey Nami.. Want to hang out?" Hancock asked.

  
"Ehm.. Sure..."

  
~~~  
"Do you like Luffy?" Hancock in a very serious tone

  
"Wha- Why?!" Nami said blushing

  
"Just wondering..."

  
Hancock really was wondering. She wanted to make sure Nami didn't like Luffy. She wants Luffy to be hers. HERS.

  
_(And of course I the author wont make that happen :P)_

  
"I sorta like-"

  
The bell rang. It was the final class of the day.

  
"ANSWER ME AFTER CLASS." Hancock said.

  
"O-Ok.." Nami sweatdropped.

  
~~~  
 **Nami's POV**

  
I was on the way to the spot where Hancock and I were talking Until I suddenly bumped into someone

  
"Owiee.." We both said

  
"Eh?! Gomensai!" The light blue haired said

  
"Its fine.."

  
"Are you um.. New?"

  
"Yes." I said.

  
"What's your Name?"

  
"Nami."

  
"I'm Vivi." She said with a smile.

  
"See you around!" I said smiling.

  
~~~  
"So? What's your answer?"

  
"I do like Luffy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh, that's the end. I thought this was longer but I guess it's not. Anyway, as you can see.. I am horrible at writing. I stopped writing fanfiction a long time ago. I'm such a perfectionist when it comes to writing, (fanfiction especially) and it's just not fun since I'm so worried about doing something wrong. That aside, I hope you enjoyed this cringefest. It was probably a really quick read. Who knows what happened to Nami! Maybe Hancock murdered her. We will never know.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: That was the first oneshot! Cringe, I know. Thankfully it's not as bad as the fanfictions I've written for other series. Still cringe though.


End file.
